Dulce Beso
by Liclarize-chan
Summary: SasukeXSakura. Una ensalada y un beso...¿que tiene que ver un beso y una "ensalada"? Lean este fic y descubrenlo. N/A: Dejen reviews! xD


**IMPORTANTE: **Esta serie no me pertenece (aunque quiera), es propiedad Masashi Kishimoto. (¡Por qué!) xD

**Parejas: **Sasuke & Sakura

**Categoría**: General - Romance

**Advertencia:** Este fic en Sasusaku

**Dulce Beso**

_"No que estoy pensando, eso simplemente no puede ser"_- pensaba una joven ninja mientras observaba, desde el puente donde se encontraba, cómo se movían las hojas que habían caído al río. Recordaba lo que había pasado aquel día.

FLASH BACK

Estaban solos, no había nadie más, sólo se podía escuchar el aire golpear contra la ventana. El joven de ojos azules no se encontraba, había salido como siempre al puesto de ramen junto con su sensei. Los jóvenes no se hablaban, hasta que una temerosa kunoichi dió la iniciativa.

- "Sasuke-kun, ¿no crees que deberías pedir algo de comer?"

- "Hn" - se limitó a responder el ojinegro.

Sakura, tomó su respuesta como un no, ya que su inexpresivo rostro así lo señaló; así que se acercó a la mesera y le pidió una ensalada de frutas. En pocos minutos, la joven ya tenía en la mesa un delicioso tazón de frutas y empezó a comer. Sasuke miraba de reojo como comía, pero no se animaba a preguntarle.

- ¿Y...ya vas a ...terminar? - dijo el Uchiha mirando hacia la ventana y esquivando la mirada de Sakura.

- _¿mmm...?_ Eh, sí Sasuke-kun en un momento...etto...¿estás seguro de no quieres comer nada?

- "Hn" - la única respuesta que sabía dar el Uchiha, pero un extraño sonido lo delató "grrr...", era su estómago, mas su orgullo no le dejaba decir que sí tenía hambre.

- _"Al parecer si tiene hambre"_ Sasu...-pero la joven no pudo continuar.

- Fuiste tú la que pidió la comida, ¿no?

- Eh...sí Sasuke-kun..

- Pues entonces porque no me preguntaste que quería comer

- _"Pues por que si te decía me ibas a responder con tus 'Hn'"_ Pe..pero Sasuke-kun yo sí te pregunté.

- _"Claro y como te respondí con un 'Hn' ahora me matas de hambre" _Yo no me acuerdo haberte dicho nada.

- "Yo..pensé.."

- "¡Eres un fastidio!" - esto último terminó por hacer llorar a la joven y que salga del establecimiento. Sasuke se quedó sentado, esperando que regresara, pues pensaba que era un mero capricho o porque simplemente no le gustaba verla llorar. Pero al darse cuenta de que todos lo observaban decidió ir en busca de la pelirrosa.

- "Sakura, ¡espera, yo no quise...!" - la buscó con la mirada, pero no la encontró. Aún así sus sollozos la delataban, por lo que el Uchiha se dirigió en su encuentro - "¡Sakura!" - y la encontró estaba en una banca, abrazando sus piernas y llorando...

- "¡Déjame sola, Sasuke!"

- "¡Pero, Sakura...!" - el Uchiha se sentía culpable, no le gustaba verla llorar, le molestaba, pero mucho menos le gustaba hacerla llorar.

- "¡Déjame!..."- gritó la joven ahogando un llanto.

El joven ninja no supo que hacer, hasta que lo decidió, iba ...iba a decirle...

- "¡Sakura...yo...yo...dis...disculpa!" - lo dijo como un susurro al viento, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la ojiverde lo escuchara.

- "¿mmm?"

- "Ya lo dije, no hagas que lo repita _"por favor..."_

- Lo siento Sasuke-kun, no pude escuchar...(N/A: ¡Sí, que lo haga sufrir!)

_- "Arg"_

El joven Uchiha se acercó a la joven y le susurró al oído - "disculpa" - la joven sonrió levemente y levantó la cabeza. Se sonrojó al ver al 'vengador' tan cerca de ella. El Uchiha, a su vez, se percató de esto y de la distancia a la que se encontraba de la joven, su rostro fue adquiriendo un color rojizo suave hasta llegar a un rojo fuerte. Le secó las lágrimas a la ojiverde y murmuró un - "Sakura..." - que se llevó el viento, e hizo lo que su corazón, más que su cuerpo practicamente le estaban ordenando...la besó.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK (largo no?, mentira)

_"¿Por qué me habrá besado?"_ - rió- _"mf...Sasuke-kun es tan raro"._ Lo último que recordaba después del beso era - "Te veo e_n_ el puente al atardecer". Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una prescencia, ella ya sabía quién era, lo vió a lo lejos con las manos en los bolsillos, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez estaba sonriendo. A pesar de saber de quien se trataba no dejó de mirar al rio, de pronto sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y una voz le dijo - "Sakura, yo...yo te amo". Ella sólo pudo decir "Yo también, mi Sasuke-kun" antes de recibir otro beso...un dulce beso.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

hOla!!

Espero que les haya gustado este fic, la verdad es

que estoy mal, así que me la pasé leyendo fics y me inspiré

Bueno, ojalá que de verdad les haya gustado xD y dejen reviews, eso hará que

me sienta mejor!!

N/A: Disculpe lo corto uu se que está muy muy mal...


End file.
